freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kazuya Aoi/@comment-24628514-20160412143810/@comment-106.70.197.5-20160413065619
Sorry citrus I don't see a sexy time moment, rather a confession to satella about his true blood lines, Maria the nova or he is a nova hybrid, then satell is shocked as fucking hell and try's to confront him, might go well, since she can't truly understand what he, Kazuha, ryuuichi, the Lps, chiffon and Arcadia are, they are monsters in a way, only being monsters to fight monsters, Godzilla is a comparison. And no kazuya is in a fuck you, smash your, rape his woman, kill his family, rape his family, bla bla bla he has had fucked up while, hell for what we know is that all happened that night. Time difference never stated but that not mean the radox meeting and Kazuya's are the same day, euegene has no story, we don't know much about him fully, he may be lab13 or something for gengo and chiffon and him were assisigned to each other. Some to train Kazuya who makes some scene chiffon yeah as a lp, but she is not a legendary pandora just chiffon Fairchild the prez of west, not Kazuya's aunt but comrade, so she can't unless it is revealed, say if she was alive now she might be able to train him, because the signal to run wild has gone off. Euegeune was ment to be thrown away, he was to teach kazuya linking hearts freezing, not to every be able to match, no limiter can ( euegeune said he can't compare) no pandora can match an Aoi Kazuha is always going to be the strongest until an Aoi takes it, that is what the Aois are the final part the full complete models, they are the strongest ever no human can match, they are novman( nova and human) the have full unaltered stigma growing in them, no pandora or limiter have got any survival chance the lss has a extremely low chance so x that by 2 so next to impossible. Kazuya is just having the worst day ever x cancer x aids x rape, like the joker just x a shit load. So it can be is that he has gone through it in matter of hours, not days or weeks, satella uniform can mean is that they can't find it and it is getting later, Kazuya cry about Arcadia dose not make sense a few days later. So tell me if found out you made your go into depression and tried to kill you and your sis murders her, your dad goes into depression too and rapes your aunt and blows his brains out in front of sis all because of you, now Kazuya was the cause, his brith, for every action there is an equal and oppersite reaction, meaning his life was the oppersite, death, but Kazuha and Cassandra change and Arcadia were the good reactions. So Kazuya thinks at this point he is a monster and rapist a murderer by extent, because it only happened because he was given life. In Kazuya has just been rape like 39000 times by the dark side of his family and secrets, so now only some who cares can help him, but it is not satella she doesn't understand and she thinks kazuha cares for you as much as I do so I can do anything, but this is not a kazuha love moment for him it is true suffering. I will have a look egneune real quick. So it is fully flushed out, but, Kazuya has just rape about 100000000 times so is what we are seeing.